Taking Chances (Revised)
by EmpressAkasha7
Summary: Sexual tension arises between Jacqui Briggs and Takeda Takahashi as they take their blossoming relationship to the next level.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, this is the revised version of the story. I wanted to explore more of Jacqui's back story and her relationship with her father before jumping to the next chapter._

 **Chapter One**

 _[Earthrealm, New York City]_

"You just gonna stare into space? Or are you gonna try and beat your old man?"

The sound of her father's gruff voice jarred Jacqui from her idle thoughts. Looking up from her cards, she smiled at the sly smirk on her father's face. His signature cigar was clenched securely between his teeth.

"I beat you earlier today, remember?" Jacqui glanced down at her cards briefly before returning her focus to her father's face. His thick brows were drawn together as he studied his hand.

Chuckling, Jax placed his cigar in a nearby ashtray. "That was in hand-to-hand combat, baby girl; you could _never_ beat me when it comes to spades."

"You talk a lot of smack, old-man," Jacqui quipped. Nodding silently, she placed her cards on the table. "Dad, when did you know mom was the one?"

Leaning back in his chair, Jax placed his cards on top of his daughters. A small smile touched his lips. "What brought that question on?"

"I'm just thinking about the future, dad," Jacqui replied, absently toying with one of the cards on the table.

"I knew your mom was the one from the moment I saw her. Vera was the prettiest girl in New Orleans. I don't think I've ever met a woman as patient as she is. When Quan Chi got a hold of me," he shook his head at the thought of his dark past, "She was just…"

Taking her father's hand, Jacqui lovingly ran her thumb down the cool metal. After the demise of Shinnok and Quan Chi the previous year, Earthrealm began the tedious process of rebuilding. The isolation of her parent's farm proved too difficult for her to handle, so she rented a small one-bedroom apartment for herself in order to assert her independence. Being the only child of Jackson Briggs came with a tremendous amount of pressure—and _pride._ While she knew her father would always protect her, no matter the kinds of decisions she made, his over-protective nature and watchful eye were becoming engulfing.

"I know how hard that was on you, dad," Jacqui looked into his eyes before taking a deep sigh, "It was hard on all of us—"

"This is why I don't understand _why_ you would join SF, Jacqui. You saw firsthand all of the shit I went through."

Laughing in disbelief, Jacqui stood from her seat. "You're my _father._ I mean, how was I supposed to deal with what happened to you?"

"You could have handled it _without_ joining SF _behind_ my back."

"Dad, look—"

"I want some peace, Jacqui. We're long overdue for a vacation. I've been fighting most of my life and I'm tired."

Wandering from the table, Jacqui massaged the back of her neck before walking towards the window. The rain tapped gently against the glass as she stared at the city skyline. As she placed her hand against the window, she thought of Takeda and the time they had spent together before he left for Japan with his father, Kenshi. The two men had forged an even stronger bond after the battle to protect Earthrealm from Shinnok reached a fevered pitch. There had been a strong attraction to between her and Takeda during the mission to save Earthrealm. While the relationship hadn't crossed physical territory the sexual tension was palpable.

Once the dust had settled, the members of Cassie's team went their separate ways in order to heal, both physically and emotionally. Kung Jin had found his calling teaching young students throughout Asia and Cassie travelled to Austin, Texas with her mother and father. The group had promised to reunite after their respective getaways.

"I know you think I'm being too hard on you," Jax joined his daughter by the window, "But this life ain't easy, Jacqui."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is _that_ what you're going to wear to the club tonight?" Cassie slid a piece of gum into her mouth while eyeing Jacqui's outfit.

"And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Jacqui countered, "You've barely been back a week and you're already giving orders."

"Your body is _insane,_ Jacqui." Cassie backed up and playfully ogled her best friends' lean frame. "If Takeda didn't have his eye on you I'd probably snatch you up myself," she laughed salaciously. "Oh, and speaking of Takeda," Cassie inspected her fingernails nonchalantly; "He's going to be at club viper tonight."

Rolling her eyes at her friend's over the top confession, Jacqui took a look at her reflection in the full-length mirror mounted on the back of her bathroom door. Dressed simply in black mini-skirt, a cleavage revealing black tank, and thigh-high leather boots, she loved her understated yet sexy look. Her freshly done cornrows hung down her back, stopping right above her behind.

"You just _had_ to mention him, didn't you?" Jacqui scolded.

"What?" Cassie looked around the small bathroom laughing. "It's no secret he wants you face down and ass up."

Hitting Cassie with a nearby towel, Jacquie roared with laughter. "Why are you so damned nasty, Cass?!"

" _Well_ , it's true! You two need to stop playing games and fuck already." Strolling out of the bathroom, Cassie smiled down at her phone. "Speaking of the devil…"

"Who is it?" Jacqui spritzed her wrists with some of her favorite perfume before turning the bathroom light off.

Holding up her phone, Cassie grinned broadly as Jacqui looked at the screen.

"He's really impatient, isn't he?" Jacqui chuckled at Takeda's aggressive text message. In all caps, he wrote, " _Where the hell are you two."_

"I guess we should head out." Cassie put her shades on, groping her own breasts.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you, Cage," Jacqui said, laughing.

* * *

 ** _[Club Viper, Earthrealm]_**

"I don't plan on going home alone tonight," Cassie shouted, over Ciara's _"Ride."_

Shaking her head in amusement, Jacqui took her friends hand and maneuvered her way through the sea of club-goers. Girls dressed in skintight black cat suits glided across the dance floor holding bottles of expensive champagne topped with sparklers. The two of them managed to work their way over to a spiraling staircase that led to the VIP section.

"It feels so good to be _human_ for just one night." Jacqui sighed dramatically as she eased into her seat.

"I know what you mean," Cassie said, smiling. "I think I've spend most of my life fighting. It almost feels weird having my guard down, you know?"

Jumping from her seat suddenly when she heard the DJ's loud voice, Jacqui rushed over to the balcony. There was a brawl taking place on the overcrowded dance floor. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Takeda unleash a ferocious roundhouse kick to a blond guy in the middle of the floor. With narrowed eyes she focused on a blond touching Takeda's shoulder.

* * *

 ** _Jacqui_**

I tried to control the stupid grin that tugged at my lips when I saw Takeda standing by the bar. The Viper club was a popular spot that most of the young soldiers and recruits would hang out at. Like me, he was dressed in all black: slim black jeans hugged his muscular thighs and a tight black t-shirt accentuated his broad shoulders and toned arms. His skin was sun-kissed to bronze perfection, and I couldn't help but feel the sting of envy when I saw him smile and casually talk to a leggy blond in a barely-there red dress.

The sexual tension between the two of us had started to become unbearable. Most of the time I would roll my eyes and laugh off his advances, but deep down inside I was feeling him too. Love always felt like a distraction, something that was a burden. I had seen way too many relationships crash and burn, especially in the field we're in.

As I glance over my shoulder I see Cassie on the dance floor dancing with a tall dark-haired guy…then I feel a hand on my waist and a pair of lips near my ear.

 _"Long times no see, Briggs," he whispers._


	3. Chapter 3

Rubbing her arms from the cool night breeze, Jacqui paced back and forth on the busy sidewalk. Club-goers spilled out onto the sidewalk, smoking cigarettes and engaging in animated conversations. She craned her neck over a slightly inebriated couple in order to get a better view of the club entrance; as usual, Cassie was running late.

In the midst of the heavily populated sidewalk, Jacqui saw him looking around. His jet black hair had gotten longer since the last time she had seen him. It was pulled neatly into a Samurai-style topknot.

A broad grin spread across his face as he sauntered over to her, glancing at her legs. "You have a dirty mind, you know that?"

Jacqui laughed as she wrapped her long braids into an elaborate bun. "That's what you use your gift for? Reading my nasty thoughts?"

"I missed you, Jacqui." He gently ran his hand down her bare arm, rubbing his thumb against her wrist, before taking her hand in his.

She looked down at their intertwined fingers, and smiled at the sight of their joined hands. His hands were always beautiful to her. It was amazing how a pair of hands that had ended so many lives could be so tender. She watched him rub the back of his neck, a habit he displayed when he had a lot on his mind.

"I missed you too. I know how important the father and son thing was to you," she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "That's one of the main reasons why I didn't call."

"Well, I wished you would have called. This whole cat and mouse thing we've been playing is getting pretty old," Takeda said.

"You know what?" Jacqui folded her arms across her chest in defiance, "You always want everything to go _your_ way. I told you before you left how I felt about us—"

"Being together?" Takeda finished her sentence for her. "You're worried how a relationship would hold up in the field we're in? That's a lame excuse, Jacqui."

"It may be an excuse, but it's a legitimate one, Takeda. I saw what my mother went through with my dad. Both of our families were impacted by all of this bullshit."

"What are you two love birds bickering about?" Cassie asked.

Jacqui and Takeda turned in unison when they heard the sound of Cassie's voice.

"Is that a _Ducati_?" Cassie jogged over to the sleek motorcycle, running her hand down the seat. "When in the hell did you get this shit?"

"Yeah, I had it shipped here from Japan," Takeda said, his eyes never leaving Jacqui's face.

"You ready to go, Cassie?" Jacqui's head shot up towards the night sky when she heard the sound of thunder.

"You're coming home with me." Takeda closed in on her, looking down at her face.

"I am?"

"We need to talk," He looked around quickly before returning his gaze to her face, "I don't want to talk to out here, I know that much."

"I can get home just fine, Jacqui. Don't worry about me." Cassie strolled over, her eyes shifting between the two of them.

"You have hearing like a damned bat." Jacqui replied.

"Just hear the man out," Cassie whispered close to Jacqui's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacqui**

I was thankful we made it back to Takeda's place quickly. By the time he put the key in the door it began to rain cats and dogs. The sound of thunder crashed and rumbled as I watched him turn on almost every light in his small apartment. His living room is immaculate, with floors I'm certain one can eat off of. No doubt being under the watchful gaze of the Shirai Ryu further influenced his perfectionism; even his throw pillows were symmetrically positioned on the sofa.

To my surprise, the apartment boasts a small fireplace. I hear him tell me he's heading into the bedroom before I inch closer to the mantle to investigate. Various pictures in frames house images on his father, Kenshi and his late mother, Suchin. I cover my mouth, hiding a grin, when I see a photo of a tiny Takeda standing on a small porch. His eyes are so serious for a child so young.

Above the mantle, mounted on the wall, was a Wakizashi sword. As I slowly stand on my tip-toes I feel a gentle tug at my long braids that managed to escape from my bun.

"How long does it take for you to braid your hair?"

His soft voice coupled with a gentle tug of her long braids forced Jacqui to turn around. To her delight, he was shirtless; his defined V-line was exposed as the waistband of his sweats rested low on his hips. Her eyes lazily roamed down his bare chest and slowly returned to his face.

"I get them done by this girl I know. She's from Gabon. It takes a few hours. I'm used to it."

Jacqui watched as he brushed past her and reached for the sword. He gently removed it from its display brackets.

"You wanna closer look? I saw you looking at it." Takeda held the exquisite sword, each end resting in the palms of his hand.

"That's a Wakizashi, isn't it?" Jacqui inquired.

Takeda shook his head and chuckled. "See, this is why I told you you'd make a great Shirai Ryu." Backing up a few paces, he nodded his head at her, "Come closer. I wanna see you hold it."

The hardwood floors felt cool and soothing against her bare feet. Rarely did she wear heels—her line of work didn't require it—but she was feeling sexy and adventurous while getting ready to go to the club. Standing a few inches away from him, she reached for the sword only to be stopped by Takeda's gentle yet firm voice.

"Turn around," he demanded.

Pausing, Jacqui slowly turned, her back facing him. She stared straight ahead focusing her gaze on a mirrored wall. Looking up, she watched as he brought the sword over her head and down in front of her chest. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his body press into hers. He slowly aimed the handle of the sword towards her hands.

"Wrap your hands around it," He whispered close to her ear, planting a soft kiss on the shell of her ear.

Jacqui's eyes focused on his profile briefly before wrapping her hands around the sword. His large hands covered hers.

"Don't grip it _too_ tight, baby," He said, suggestively. His breathing was labored and deep.

Jacqui could feel her eyelids get heavy as he nibbled the delicate flesh on the side of her throat. A whimper escaped her lips when she felt his warm hands slide beneath her short skirt. Feeling bold in her actions, she guided his hands between her thighs and let out a deep throaty moan when his fingers eased her panties to the side and slowly circled her clit. Leaning her head back, her mouth met his, nipping at his bottom lip before greedily kissing his lips. Stumbling forward, the sword slid from her grasp as Takeda gripped her hips and mover her towards the fireplace mantle.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk," Jacqui panted, as Takeda slid her tank top over her head. He swiftly unhooked her bra causing her to hang her head and giggle. She had always struggled to unhook this particular bra, and here was Takeda removing it with the precision of a skilled surgeon. Tossing her bra aside, he eased her skirt and panties down her hips. She closed her eyes when she felt his hands massage and admire her ass; his warm lips trailed kisses down her spine as he mumbled against her skin.

"You know how long I've wanted to fuck you?" He groaned.

Jacqui turned to face him, easing her fingertips into the waistband of his sweat pants. A lustful satisfied look took over her face when she saw him look down and admire her naked body. Planting kisses on his chest, she slid down his body and positioned herself on her knees. Never breaking eye contact with him she eased his sweats past his hips. His dick, thick and long, sprung free from the confines of his pants. Her mouth watered at the sight of him hard and _ready._

"No, _No_ ," Takeda scolded, "I wanna take care of you first."

Still on her knees, Jacqui looked up at him seductively. "What? You're afraid you won't be able to handle it?"

Caressing the side of her face, Takeda smirked down at her. "By the end of the night you're gonna eat those words." He licked his lips as he read her thoughts, his dark eyes burning into her lighter ones. "Don't worry, I Plan on eating that pussy of yours all night."


End file.
